Querida Emma
by Victoire Black
Summary: Querida Emma: Cuando hayas abierto esta carta, probablemente ya no esté a tu lado. Quizá hace mucho tiempo me habré ido, pero tú habrás acabado de encontrar este viejo pergamino escondido entre cosas viejas. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no fracasé... Tengo que dejar de escribir, Emma. Hay ruidos fuera y... Te amo, Emma.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Bien. Debía crear una historia que tratase de Oliver Wood, género Adventure y rating K. Salió más Drama que otra cosa, pero... Bueno, hice lo que pude. Enjoy!

* * *

«**QUERIDA EMMA**»

_Por Victoire Black._

«_Querida Emma_:

Cuando hayas abierto esta carta, probablemente ya no esté a tu lado. Quizá hace mucho tiempo me habré ido, pero tú habrás acabado de encontrar este viejo pergamino escondido entre cosas viejas. Mantengo la esperanza de que tu madre y tu hermano estén ahí a tu lado... Y que él también haya encontrado su carta. Pero esto no trata de ellos, sino de ti. Emma, mi pequeña princesa... En el momento en que escribo esta carta, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar un lugar a salvo donde enviarlos. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no fracasé... Y no sabes cuánto me alegraría saberlo ahora.

La guerra está cada vez peor, tú lo sabes. Tienes quince años y ni un pelo de tonta. Sabes lo que estamos sufriendo tu madre y yo, y sobre todo tú y tu hermano. Pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día todo esto acabe, y no sea más que un mal recuerdo. Pero, de cualquier forma, yo me habré ido. No hay manera de que sobreviva a una tercera guerra.

¿Que si la vida es injusta? Sí, sí lo es. Pero por lo menos nos da oportunidades únicas, momentos espectaculares. Pero tampoco escribo esto para hablarte de cosas que ya te he dicho. Estoy escribiendo para poder dejarte una enseñanza, algo que jamás te conté. Una pequeña aventura que viví cuando era más pequeño que tú. Sé cuánto adoras las aventuras, Emma, y sé cuánto adorarías en este momento volver a Hogwarts a meterte en líos con tus amigos, jugar al Quidditch y seguir siendo la misma adolescente de siempre. Pero no se puede... Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Por eso te quiero contar algo. Será tarde cuando lo leas, ya habrás pasado esa época y ese dolor... Pero aún quiero hacerlo. Aún quiero sentirte como la chica que eres en este momento. Alguna vez yo también fui adolescente. También fui un chico de tu edad que capitaneaba su equipo de Quidditch y aspiraba algún día ganar la Copa.

Pero antes de eso, fui un niño. Un niño pequeño y tímido que soñaba con grandes cosas. Siempre quise ser un alborotador, aquellos chicos que no dudaban en entrar al Bosque Prohibido a buscar peligrosas criaturas y que, encima de todo, salían ilesos. Pero nunca lo fui. Todos me conocieron siempre como Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor que hubiera matado por jugar bien en los partidos. Y admito que fui aquel. Pero también fui Ollie, el niño inocente y soñador.

La única gran aventura de mi vida fue la que mejor recuerdo. Tenía once años, y habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. No tenía amigos, y solo mis compañeros de habitación solían escucharme hablar de monstruos, quaffles, incursiones en el bosque y partidos de Quidditch. Pero no les importaba. A nadie le importaban mis sueños mas que a mí. Es por eso que mi gran aventura sucedió en soledad.

Estaba sentado contra la única ventana de nuestra habitación en la torre, oyendo los ronquidos de mis compañeros y observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. Era una noche tranquila de luna llena, y en lo único que podía pensar es en los hombres lobo que presuntamente vivían en el Bosque. Me imaginaba a mí mismo encontrándome con uno de ellos y luchando para salir ileso, siendo valientemente reconocido por mis compañeros de casa... Esa noche estaba absorto, lo recuerdo. Pero también estaba cansado, totalmente agotado por el eterno día de clases que había tenido. Quizá fue por esa razón que no me percaté de que hacía cada vez más frío, y que mi rostro contra el vidrio de la ventana se estaba congelando.

Llegó un momento en el cual ese frío se convirtió en algo raro. Estaba húmedo... Y se movía. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, y los abrí. Al principio estaba todo oscuro, y supuse por la dureza del lugar donde estaba sentado que me había dormido en el suelo, al lado de la ventana. Supuse mal cuando oí ruidos a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué soplaba el viento? ¿Por qué habían ramas cerca de mí? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué sentía algo húmedo rozando mi mejilla?

Casi muero de un infarto cuando me di cuenta de que ese algo era un animal. Pero no un animal cualquiera... Un unicornio. No resoples, Emma: te conozco tanto que hasta puedo ver tus ojos rodar hacia arriba mientras lees este fragmento.

Pasé toda la noche allí. No entendía cómo había salido de mi habitación en la torre para llegar hasta el medio del bosque, pero por alguna extraña razón no me preocupó... Y hasta el día siguiente no entendí porqué. Estaba soñando, Emma. Dormía tan profundamente que perdí las dos primeras horas de clase porque mis compañeros no habían podido despertarme. Dormía soñando con mis sueños más soñados, con mis aventuras más pensadas.

Y eso, un sueño, fue la...

Tengo que dejar de escribir, Emma. Hay ruidos fuera y... Te amo, Emma. Quiero que lo sepas. Todos los sueños pueden ser posibles, siempre. Sobre todas las cosas, recuerda que...»

Emma Wood se limpia las lágrimas. La carta termina ahí, con un manchón de tinta siguiendo a las últimas palabras. Y la joven sabe por qué... Sabe qué había sucedido en aquel momento. Aquellas eran las últimas palabras de su padre, seguidas de su última gran aventura. Había luchado hasta el final, lo sabe; Emma había espiado toda la situación escondida en un armario demasiado pequeño para que entrara con comodidad.

Habían sido crueles con él, crueles con su madre. Y no, no habían podido escapar de la casa antes que aquel temido momento llegara... Pero por lo menos Emma y su hermano se habían salvado. Habían corrido escaleras arriba, y habían usado la red Flu para llegar a la primer casa que se les había ocurrido.

Pero antes de eso, Emma recuerda algo, algo que la perseguirá por el fin de sus días. Su padre escondiendo un pergamino en una vieja capa de viaje que su hija acaba de recuperar de la casa en ruinas. Su padre guardando, a pesar de su vida en peligro, un pequeño momento que quería contar a su hija. Un momento que vale más que todo el oro del mundo.

Un momento que Emma, desde este momento, adora.


End file.
